The present invention relates to a device for lowering the boost pressure of a turbocharger in an internal combustion engine having a turbocharger in order to reduce engine torque.
A device of this kind is disclosed by the German Patent 32 24 254 C2. Under this prior art, the boost pressure is lowered and/or cylinders are selectively suppressed to limit engine torque or to reduce it until no more tire slip occurs, regardless of how heavily the driver of a vehicle is pressing down on the accelerator. The engine torque is controlled here in open-loop as a function of the detected tire slip. Under this prior art, the engine torque is controlled in open-loop as a function of only one single variable that characterizes vehicle performance, namely tire slip.